Awaken
by Broken-Wings1997
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was 16, when he was turned into a vampire by the leader of the coven called "Vizards" What happens when the vampire hunters are after them. IchiRuki ShiYori MashiKen RoseLisa: M for possible Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**So go easy on me people, but i thought vizards would make KICK ASS vampires. And i tried to somewhat make it seem like the bleach story line (the story line of the vizards) But anyways, yeah enjoy.**

**Pairings will be ShiYori, IchiRuki (though rukia isn't hear yet you must wait) KenMashi RoseLisa (and i think thats it?)**

* * *

><p>It was dark. There was no source of light, with the exception of the moon shining through a large glass window, draped in a red velvety curtian. The young man looked around, a somewhat frantic look on his face. He sat up, ruffling the spikey orange mess on his head, and then turned to look at the man standing at the edge of the bed. "Who are you, and where am i?" He asked franticly.<p>

The man gave a wide toothey grin, and removed the newsboy hat off if his straight blonde hair. "I'm sorry my friend, that i startled you. You in my coven now." Was his response. "I am Shinji Hirako, leader of the coven known as vizards."

The you man blinked his brown eyes at the words escaping the other mans mouth. "What the hell? Coven?"

Shinji let out a sigh as he felt the need to explain the situation. "Coven as in _vampire _coven." Shinji's smile dropped as a rather serious expession crossed his face. "Your dead kid. You were bleeding to death and i couldn't just watch a kid bleed to death so, i brought you hear."

"I-i'm dead? Thats gotta be a load of crap, and who ya calling kid, your probably only a little older then me. Besides i have a name, Ichigo Kurosaki, ya got that?"

Shinji scoffed at the boys words and turned away. "Your no more alive then the rest of us are. I changed you into one of us." Shinji turned back around and smiled at ichigo once more. "Come downstairs and meet everyone will ya?"

Ichigo stood up, feeling his knees threaten to buckle, but took in a deep gust of hair and began walking down a dark hallway. He came to a lage stair case, seeing a group of other people assembled at the bottom. Shinji greeted them and introduced ichigo. He notice three girls, and then 4 guys. The men all apeared somewhere in their twenties, with the exception of a rather large and plump man.

He had short pink hair, and what Ichigo pressumed was a matching rodent under his rather large nose. Shinji noticed Ichigo staring and decided to introduce him to them. He first gestured to the man Ichigo was starring at. "Thats Hachigen. We met him about 20 years ago." He then gestured to a girl, whos face was burried in a magazine. "Thats Lisa." the females blue eyes shot up from under her glaces.

She nodded her head at him "Nice to meet cha'." she responder, going back to the magazine.

Shinji then pointed at a tall man, who had long wavy blond hair, and a prepetualy bored expression. " I'm Rose" he responded befor shinji could introduce him.

He then stepped over a little more and a tall, darker skinned man, pulled down his sun glasses to get a good look at Ichigo. "Nice catch Shinji, im Love." Ichigo was begging to feeling like this was rehursed.

He came to the next man over who didnt bother to look tword them, and stood with his hands in his baggy cargo pants pockets. His honey colored eyes stared off and Ichigo couldn't help but notice the strange grey hair. "Thats Kensei, rose, love me and him were all created by the same dude. Rose made Lisa and kensei made..." Shinji paused looking down to see the small green haired female standing next to Kensei, barely tall enough to reach his shoulder.

"Hiya Berry-tan!" The female rang. She seemed more chipper then the others and her hazel eyes stared up at him in curiosity.

"Mashiro shut up. thats rude!" Kensei snapped at the small girl.

"Your so mean Kensei!" The girl whined throwing herself on the ground and saying "Kensei's such a mean hot headed, stupid dumb grouchy jerk!"

"Thats it!" He snapped picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Sorry she gets crabby when she doesn't eat." Kensei stated walking up the steps with the screaming girl. Just then they head someone clear their throat.

"Hello? Forget me baldy?" Ichigo looked down to see someone even shorter then the last female. "I'm Hiyori sarugaki." The angry girl snarled. Her apearence looked some what odd, consisting of short blond pigtails, freckles and honey brown eyes.

"So this is the family, i guess. Hiyori is my creation. I guess you could say it like that." Shinji stated. "So our story is, Me, Rose, Kensei and Love were created by some stupid sadist named Aizen. It was around the mid 18 hundres. We were all around our early twenties. Then around 1896, Rose met Lisa, and they fell madly in love-"

"Thats not what happened you idiot!" Lisa shouted.

"Yeah yeah what ever. Anyways, so he made her. Around the 1940's durring world war II, Kensei found Mashiro on the verge of death in some back alley, and Kensei being the _softy_ her is changed her. They love eachother but they will never admit it, we can just tell by the way they constantly share blood. Only lovers do that. Annnnnyways then around the same year i found Hiyori, and like you and Mashiro, she was dying by murderous causes so I saved her little life." Shinji smiled pinching the small girls cheeks.

Hiyori slammed her foot into his shin. "Your so stupid shinji!" She exclaimed.

"Ok so Ichigo, about your room-" Shinji was cut off for the second time by a scoff.

"Wait a damn second, who says i'm staying?" Ichigo growled. "You people are crazy!"

Befor he knew it, shinji was cluthing his shirt, pulling him into an angry hold. His eyes turned a dark crimson color as shinji threw him against a wall. "If you wonna control yourself you'll stay here, got it? It's not your choice!" Shinji half growled half yelled.

"Whatever." Ichigo snarled standing up, and wiping some blood of the corner of his mouth. His eyes turned red, as his throat became dry and he falt his body threatening to go into a frenzy. He found his throat feel raw as he found himself screaming. Shinji walked over to him, kneeling down.

"I'll feed you, if you stay with us." Shinji stated, his eyes intense. Ichigo slowly nodded. Shinji pulled on the collar of his own shirt revealing the bare flesh of his neck, Ichigo immediatly taking in every last drop of the crimson liquid he could. "I will teach you how to contrl your thirst, your power, your demon that dwells within us all."

Ichigo pulled away, nodding at the man. He wiped the blood from his own mouth and stood up, feeling some what stronger.

"Thats enough staring." Shinji said as he and his new creation stepped away. The other members of the group were left in the living area. Hiyori felt some form of jelousy and rage that the man who created her, traded her for this, this, _monster_. Lisa placed a concerned hand on the younger girls shoulder, Hiyori looking up and smiling slightly.

"He didn't replace you ya know?" She told the small female. Hiyori just turned away from the taller woman.

"I don't care what he does." She lied, walking away. She walked up the steps, heading to the last room down the hall. She opened the door, plopping her small body on the rather large bed. She ruffled around in the dark red sheets, and stared up at the large white ceiling. "I don't care." She told herself. She layed her head on the pillow, and hoped to sleep till she heard the noisey male and female dou, that passed by her door.

"I'm still hungry!" Mashiro whined up at the taller man.

"Anymore and i'll die, then you'll have nothing!" He spat at her.

"Well thats no fun, you taste good." She giggled glomming onto his larger frame. "Hey what do you wonna do now?" She asked as the two walked down the hallway.

"I'm tire can we go take a nap or something?" He groaned.

"But we just left your room stupid!" She rebuttled.

"Then we'll use yours, your such a pain sometimes." He guided the small girl to another room at the other end of the hall. She opened the door jumping onto the large bed. He pushed her over a little, making enough room for himself. As they manged to worm under the blankets, him along the way tossing his shirt to the side.

"Whats your tattoo mean?" She asked placing her head centemeters away from his chest to look at it.

"6 for my last name 9 for the house i grew up in, it was on 9th street in old england." He stated closing his eyes and preparing for sleep. He felt the weight of her head rested on his bare chest, noticing her breathing already even and laced with sleep. He inwardly twitch at her habbit of romantic gestures, but didn't shove her off, concidering once he woke her up, she'd be up all night. He placed an awkward hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through the short lime green hair befor letting sleep take him as well.

Things were getting interesting around the coven. They had to explain to ichigo that vampires not being able to go into the sun was a bunch of hocus pocus. They also had to explain that just being bitten wasn't enough to change you, your body had to be drained of most of its blood, and then you had to give them some of your own in a blood bond. Hiyori kept a close eye on the new member of their group, the others still some what hesitant weather it was a good idea her be there or not. Shinji had seemed to be enjoying the crazyness, none the less, standing by and smirking at the anomocity.

They all currently resided in the large living area. Lisa sat at the edge of the couch her face burried in her usual novels or magazines. Next to her was love, who was watching tv intensivley, occasionally sushing the noise of Rose's guitar next to him. On a recliner next to the couch, Kensei sat with Mashiro sitting on him bouncing up and down at the amusing television. Not to far away was another small couch with Hiyori, shinji, and Ichigo.

"What the hell are we watching?" Snarled hiyori. She was displeased with what ever cartoon was on the screen, and displeased with the fact that she was sitting in between two pretty anoying men.

"Mashiro picked it, it's called..." Kensei paused picking up a movie case on the small cherrywood table next to his chair, but befor he could read it mashiro answered for him.

"It's called Winnie The Poo!" She chimed in bouncing even more then befor.

"Would you fucking hold still!" Kensei yelled at her, causing her to throw another tantrume. "Why do i even try..." He mummbled.

Lisa smirked from behind her magazine. "Kensei, why don't you go upstairs and give her som sweet sweet love, that always calms her down."

Kensei felt the veins popping in his forehead while Mashiro's face turned a bright red. "Whould you shut up Lisa, nobody asked u!" He spat out

"Would you all shut up this is getting intense!" Love rang through over them all. "Wow, christopher Robin found his way home."

"Lunch time!" Hachi stepped out of the kitchen, clad in a large apron. "Remember last one to get there food does the-" befor he could finish, they were all standing up in line. "Looks like its me again.."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya think? i know they might see a bit OOC i will work on that i promise! but untill then reviews are loved, and ideas are too. If you can help me in anyway i would appreciate it a lot.<strong>

**3 **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo found himself waking up, yet again in a fit of panic. He still had not become accustomed to his new living situation and found it hard to sleep in such a large, empty room. All that it held was a bed, dresser, and a desk. The furniture was all cherry wood, which he would admit was beautiful. He sighed, standing up, and looking into the mirror on top of the dresser.

He looked exhausted. His eye lids were a dark shade of purple, and extremely droopy, while his hair was even more untamed then usual. He had refused to feed the last couple of days, because shinji said it would help with his control. He decided to walk through the mansion, boredom spreading through his veins.

He heard a soft sound, that sounded almost like a whine and a weep all together. He ventured into the living room, looking at the small green mop of hair hanging at the end of the red sofa. "Hey" he said, sitting next to her laying form. She looked up at him, sniffling to clear her throat.

"Why're you awake berry-tan?" She asked, wiping the corners of her eyes. He shrugged, leaning back into the seat. She let out a soft sigh, crushing a pillow closely to her chest.

"I wasn't tired, so i came down here." He finally responded, but was sent a questioning glare when he let out a yawn.

"Yeah i can't sleep on an empty stomach either." She hummed into her pillow.

"That's why your awake?" He asked, somewhat interested. She pondered it, then shook her head.

"Sorta. Kensei was being a meanie so i came down here." She sighed, sitting up and huddling the pillow between her torso and knees.

"Eh, he was probably just tired. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Ichigo responded, trying to stop the tears he could hear her choking on.

"No! I told him i was hungry, so he called me greedy, and told me to get out. So I didn't feel like sleeping so I came down here and decided to watch cartoons." She gave a small pout and leaned back further into the squishy red cushion.

Ichigo knew the pair would get over this little issue, but all he could do now was try to comfort the more sensitive half of the two. "Don't worry, things will get better. Why don't you just feed from someone else, while your fighting." Ichigo suggested with a shrug.

"Nobody else lets me, except a couple of times shinji and rose let me, but thats it." She sighed again. Ichigo pondered the idea for a minute. It couldn't hurt to let her feed off of him for the time being, hell he was so hungry maybe she would help him out.

"Tell ya what, I'll feed you, as long as you feed me, and don't tell shinji I'm pretty sure he'll kill me." Ichigo proposed the deal, watching her eyes light up.

"No body's ever fed from me but Kensei, i think it should be OK." She smiled up at him. He wasn't looking to piss off Kensei, but he was too hungry for it too matter. Before he knew it, he was pressed into the back of the couch, her hands placing flatly on his chest, as she poised her head at his neck. He had come to notice, no matter what, vampires were sexual beings, and not even meaning to be. He felt her fangs digging into his flesh, noticing how much softer the bite was then Shinji's.

He figured every ones bite varied by person. Shinjis bite was rough, and a bit unsteady. Mashiro on the other hand took her time, trying her best not to spill a drop and savored the feeling of the warm crimson liquid running down her throat. She pulled away, licking up the remains off his skin. "Huh, i was sure you would have tasted like berries." She poked out her bottom lip in a soft pout.

He shifted, hovering over the smaller frame of her body, and made sure to be careful inserting his fangs into her neck. He noticed she hadn't even flinched at the gesture. He had also realized every ones blood tasted different. Shinji's was some what bitter, while hers reminded him of cherries. 'seems I'm getting the hang of this vampire thing" he thought.

He pulled away, licking what ever was left on his face. He placed two fingers on the fresh puncture on her neck, and cleaning what ever blood was left. "You bite like a girl." Mashiro giggled.

Ichigo felt somewhat take back by her comment. "What are you talking about?" He decided to ask.

"Well" she started "How do i phrase it. Your bite is soft, while Kensei's bite is somewhat rougher."

"ahhh I see" Ichigo said, still not really understanding her. He was getting ready to speak again, untill he felt a gust of wind run through the room. He saw Mashiro stiffen in shock.

"Hey" he heard the gruff voice of the silver haired man who was walking into the room. "Can I talk to her alone?" He said standing in the door way and sending a glare at Ichigo.

He took one last look at Mashiro, who gave him a smile and a nod. He stood and walked out of the room to leave them some privacy. as requested. "Are you mad at me?" She asked, her usual pout coming to her lips.

She was shocked at the feeling of his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. "I'm sorry" She heard him mutter into her shoulder. She placed her hands somewhat awkwardly on his back, and smiled at him. "Your so stupid Kensei." She giggled.

Hiyori couldn't fallen asleep as well that night. She sat in front of the open window, staring up at the large moon. "Wow, now I'm like those bitchy chicks in sappy movies, who stare at the sky and act depressed." She chuckled to herself lightly. The rawness in her throat sent and terrible chill down her spine. Before she new it, she was walking down the hall, towards a seemingly familiar room.

She opened the door with out knocking, looking at the shirtless man sitting on his bed, running a towel through his blond hair. He look up in some surprise, but immediately took note of the red tint in her normally honey colored eyes. "You haven't been feeding have you?" He cocked an eye brow at her and took her low growl as a yes. He wiggled a finger, which was equal to saying "come here". She reluctantly walked toward him.

She stood in front of him, fidgeting with her hands, till he cupped her chin and tilted her head up at him. "Uh Huh, just as I thought. You can't not eat you idiot." She quickly jerked her head away and scoffed.

"Why do you care?" blood red eyes met with his, sending fierce chills down Shinji's spine "Aint'cha worried about your new little pet, who took a bite outta little miss green apple earlier?"

"Who Ichigo? hes a big kid, who can handle himself. Besides, Mashiro knows when not to feed new born." Hiyori sighed and looked away.

"Whatever." She responded. She was taken by surprise when she was pulled closely into his bare chest. Her eyes glazed over the creamy colored skin, sending her senses into a frenzy.

"Go on, don't hesitate." He said mockingly. His hand played with the bands in her hair, till bleach blond looks pooled to her shoulders. "There, isn't that better?" She looked up at him, waiting for one more signal to make sure it was ok. He nodded his head. She quickly sunk her fangs into his neck, taking in as much blood as she could.

"Your a good little monkey." he chuckled. She quickly sunk her fangs in deeper, basically telling him to shut up. It work, as they sat in silence for about 3 minutes. When Hiyori had finally pulled away, she looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes. "Huh? Whats the matter Hiyori?"

"Your just...such an ass hole." She said between soft sniffles. She quickly turned her head away, not letting him see the tears that threatened to penetrate the barrier of her eyes. She felt her legs begging for her to run out, but she couldn't. He quickly came behind her, grabbing her tightly.

"Let go of me dick face!" She squealed, trying to slip out of his grip.

"No. I don't see why your so upset."

"Cuz, i thought i was your partner! Then you bring in some street rat at think we're just gonna accept him! It doesn't work like that shinji!" She screamed hoping it would cause him to let her go.

"Your the same as he is. You were nothing but a street rat, but i brought you here and cared for you! Don't act like your better then him Hiyori Sarugaki. You didn't even know who you were when i found you. I gave you your name so you will respect me!" He shouted. He felt her tension loosening. He loosened his own grip, and turned her to face him.

"I just don't want you to forget me..." she whispered. He leaned down, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"i could never forget you."

The next morning came, and the atmosphere was anything but normal. In fact it was somewhat calm. Kensei stood in the kitchen, draped I his usual white apron he wore when he cooked. He had been making what everyone assumed was breakfast, while Mashiro sat close by, babbling on about god knows what. Rose sat outside, plucking his guitar string and humming lightly, while Lisa's head lay on the unoccupied side of his lap.

Love sat next to them, a pair of head phones clad on his head and some manga. Inside shinji, Hiyori, and Ichigo sat in the living room, watching some pointless television program. Hiyori picked up the remote, clicked off the tv and turned towards Ichigo. "Alright listen here baldy, I haven't been exactly nice to ya, so i figure the least i could do is say sorry for actin' so harsh. But yeah, so i guess im sorry." Ichigos smile widened. "What er' you smilin' at!"

He roughly patted her on the head. "What a good little monkey you are!" Ichigo bellowed.

"What the hell dickface!" she began slapping his arms. After about 2 minutes of this, she pulled off her sandal and began smacking him in the head.

"Ow! dammit! would you stop it ya' little troll!"

"Troll! Who ya' callin' a troll dumbass!"

"Would you all shut the hell up!" the voice was small and feminine. They all turned their heads to look at Mashiro's small smiling face. "At least thats what Kensei said to tell you guys" She skipped out of the room happily, whistling a small tune.

Rukia found herself venturing through the small city of Karakura. "You are to bring Kurosaki Ichigo back, under any circumstances" the words from her older brother continued to ring in her head. "I'll bring him back, no matter what."

well thats it sorry it took so long to update XP


	3. REWRITE

Just so you guys know, I've rewriten the story. You can read the new version here s/9231620/1/Black-Awakening


End file.
